Crisis On Infinite Earths: Soft Retcon
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A slight rewrite of "Crisis" that's mostly canon compliant but with major plot changes for the storytelling directions of Oliver, Bruce Wayne, and the cliffhanger end of Hour 3, the winter finale.
1. Chapter 1

**In regards to ****_"Crisis"_****, I personally enjoyed it for the most part, all hours, but there are those who are furious by the direction the writers took it, namely in regards to Oliver and Bruce. Because of that, and despite my personal opinions, I would like to write a fix it of those moments that displeased fans and I hope you'll like what I come up with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Crisis"_****, the DC live action franchise, or anything related.**

_"__Crisis On Infinite Earths Hour 1"_

_Earth-38_

The heroes, consisting of Oliver, his daughter Mia, Barry, Kara, Clark, Ray Palmer, and Kate continued to fight furiously against the Shadow Demons as they continuously attempted to break through the heroes defenses. No matter what, the heroes knew they needed to do all they could to defend the tower they were protecting from falling to the Shadow Demons.

Below them the citizens of Earth 38 were being evacuated into spaceships with the help of Lena Luther, Kelly Olsen, and the young superhero Dreamer, and Oliver and company could not afford to lose this battle since the lives of everyone on this world depended upon them.

Despite their best efforts, the Shadow Demons were slowly beginning to overwhelm them but they still fought bravely, giving it their all. Suddenly the Monitor appeared before them.

_"__The battle is lost. We need to retreat in order to reserve our resources"_, he addressed the heroes and then, making a motion with his hand, he created portals and used them to teleport Clark, Mia, Ray, and Kate from the scene. Afterwards he addressed the remaining heroes once more.

_"__Oliver, Barry, Kara, it is time"_, he insisted. In response to his words, Oliver paused and turned to him.

"Has the planet been evacuated yet?", he asked him desperately, not willing to leave until they'd rescued as many of the residents as they could.

_"__Not entirely"_, the Monitor answered.

"Then it's not time, and I'm not leaving here until we get as many more people off of this planet as we can", Oliver stated firmly.

"Same here. This is my adopted home, the planet I swore to protect, and I'm not going anywhere either until I'm certain that I've saved as many lives as possible. I fight to the end", Kara added firmly, refusing to stand down.

"Same here man, and I'm with Oliver and Kara. We're heroes, and as heroes we choose to fight to the end and I'm not abandoning my friends here", Barry also added with conviction. He'd been preparing for this Crisis over these last few months and there was no way he was backing out of it any part of it.

The Monitor stood in amazement, marveling at the conviction of these three heroes and their refusal to leave the fight until they'd done all they could to ensure the evacuation of Earth 38. He'd truly chosen the 3 best people for the job of helping to save the multiverse.

_"__Very well, I'll give you more time. But I will return to evacuate you as well since your survivals are imperative if we wish to save the multiverse"_, he responded, and then before leaving, released a beam of light towards them which quickly enveloped them and encased them in armored versions of their uniforms. The purpose was to better protect their bodies during contact with the Shadow Demons, allowing them to last longer against their opponents. He then vanished and the heroes continued the fight.

Oliver, Barry, and Kara continued to fight with everything they had, Oliver firing arrows at their adversaries, Barry superseding across the roof and slamming hard into the Shadow Demons, and Kara alternating between running and flying while blasting spectacular waves of heat vision at the enemy forces and also using both her super breath and freeze breath. Their combined efforts worked to obliterate many of the Anti-Monitor's forces. However, as one swarm of the enemy forces were destroyed, another swarm arrived to replace them, one after another, and slowly, as time passed, the trio began to tire.

They refused to let the ongoing onslaught or their growing fatigue deter them and began to fight with a fury and an energy unlike ever before. They even began to coordinate their efforts a bit more than they already had.

For example, Oliver fired an explosive arrow, and one that was particularly explosive, while Kara on her part fired a particularly powerful blast of heat vision, pouring so much energy and everything she had into it, and Barry, after having repeatedly sped in circular motions prior and building up his own energy like never before, also fired a tremendously huge lightning bolt of his own.

The explosive arrow, the blast of heat vision, and the lightning bolt, per Oliver, Kara's, and Barry's aim, were fired high into the air simultaneously and made contact with an especially huge hoard of Shadow Demons in the air, incinerating them in a spectacular, dazzling, and almost massive explosion. The trio smiled at each other, pleased with their teamwork and their handiwork, but then their smiles dropped when they turned and saw yet another hoard of the Shadow Demons gathering before them.

Oliver went to reach for another arrow but to his disappointment, there were no more arrows. Thankfully though he had a double edged sword attached to his waist. It had been given to him by Nyssa in case he ever needed it. Standing together, and seeing the odds before them, he, Barry, and Kara turned towards each other and communicating silently, they gave each other a firm nod and turned back to face their enemies.

Having made up their minds, Oliver pulled out his sword and adapted a familiar fighting stance, Barry crouched down, and after Kara bent slightly and clenched her fists, the three of them ran forward and charged their enemies without fear, the Shadow Demons responding by returning the charge. The two forces met in the middle and that's when the battle really began, with brute force and full on body contact.

What followed was kicking, punching, and brutal beat downs from both sides. Oliver plowed through his opponents and alternated between slashing and stabbing them while Barry used his speed to knock down a great many of them as though they were bowling pins, and Kara used her strength to subdue and kill many of them while picking up some of them in pairs and body slamming each Shadow Demon together before dropping them.

They even supported each other as best they could when one of them was overwhelmed. For example, Oliver was pushed down by three enemy fighters and they were laying terrible blows upon him to which Barry responded by firing a lightning bolt at them, incinerating them. Nobody got to attack his friend and get away with it. In addition, Barry and one enemy fighter later found themselves wrestling each other to the ground while the opponent began to overpower him. Seeing this and being of like mind as him, Kara quickly fired off bolts of heat vision at Barry's enemy, blasting him to oblivion and reliving Barry.

Soon however, their enemies finally gained the upper hand and forced all three to the ground. The trio however still refused to give up and, grabbing a few Shadow Demons, pulled them down and began pummeling them into the ground and boy were they ever pummeling them and with all of their remaining strength.

Finally it was just too much and the tide finally began to turn even further towards the invaders favor when more of them arrived as backup, and the Monitor was given no choice but to teleport the trio out of the fight as the tower protecting Earth 38 was dismantled and crumbled down, allowing the Anti-Monitor's wave of red anti-matter to obliterate that Earth and as the Armada Ship containing the last group of refugees they were able to save also exited through another portal.

AFLSB

_Earth-1_

The Monitor transported them to Earth 1 and they exited the portal and into the Arrow Cave where Clark, Lois, their baby, and Brainy all waited for them, all three of them bloodied, bruised, and severely beaten while holding onto each other.

Upon seeing them, those of Oliver and Kara's loved ones who were present rushed forward and engulfed them in their arms, Clark and Lois with Kara, and Sara and Mia with Oliver, holding them tight, and everyone crying their eyes out.

_"__All of your loved ones fought to the very end and continued to go down fighting, knowing every moment was another life saved"_, the Monitor said to everyone present, causing Kara to turn towards him curiously.

"Saved?", she asked, wondering what he meant but with dread creeping into her stomach since she had an idea.

_"__Your universe is no more. Of 7.53 billion, 5 billion souls made it to Earth 1, on the armada of ships. I calculate 3 billion souls survived due to the noble courage and selflessness of both yourself and your two fellow heroes"_, he explained, causing hers, Clark's, and Lois's faces to fall as they quietly mourned the devastating loss of their worlds, both Earth 38 and Argo City.

All of a sudden, the man who was formally Nash Wells appeared before them all, dressed in a new green and gold uniform.

"Nash?", Barry asked surprised, to which the other man shook his head with sadness.

"Once upon a time not anymore now I'm, simply a man serving his penance", he said to him while appearing downcast, almost a shell of the man he'd been.

"Penance for what?", Clark asked him, the others just as curious.

"I freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only, to become a, Pariah, sentenced to bear witness to his actions", Pariah confessed with shame and remorse, surprising everyone with this revelation.

"With the destruction of Earth 1, other Earths as well, and now Earth 38, one thing is certain, everything we know, everything there is, and everything there ever was, is doomed", he added with finality. Everyone gathered in the room exchanged grave stares in response to Pariah's words, knowing he spoke the truth and that the battle for the multiverse had only just begun.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N And that concludes part 1 in regards to Oliver. Next is part 2 in regards to Bruce and addressing your opposition as to how he was treated.**

**I re watched the scene of Oliver's death as I wrote the ending to this chapter and saw that Lois, her baby, Brainy, and Sara arrived a bit later and after Oliver was brought back to his bunker. But I had them present anyway since it was easier for the direction I was going with this chapter. Plus after that hard battle they fought, Oliver, Barry, and Kara deserved to have some of their loved ones present to greet them.**

**And now off to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now chapter 2, for Bruce Wayne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Crisis" _****or the DC live action franchise.**

_"__Crisis On Infinite Earths Hour 2"_

_Earth-99_

Kate Kane and Kara, following the destruction of Earth-38, had been transported to this world and had made their way to the mansion owned by the Bruce Wayne of this world. Earlier the Monitor had selected them, along with others in their group, to travel across the multiverse in search of those he'd designated as Paragons, individuals who were the key to saving all of reality. For Kara and Kate, their mission involved locating the Paragon who was known as the Bat Of The Future.

They'd arrived at the mansion but were given a somewhat frosty greeting from Luke Fox's doppelganger, who refused to let them in until Kara kicked the door down, causing Luke to point a gun at the two women. The situation quickly deescalated due to Bruce calling off the other man as he came down the stairs while wearing an exoskeleton.

"Kate?", he'd asked her in surprise, not believing his eyes.

"Bruce?", she'd responded in surprise as well, almost stunned to see a version of her cousin that was much older than she'd remembered while wearing an exoskeleton.

After the 3 of them exchanged pleasantries, Kara moved to another room while Bruce took Kate to his study in order to talk and catch up. They discussed the similarities and differences of themselves, their family, and their worlds, after which Kate explained the situation to Bruce regarding the multiverse and implored his help. In response, he refused vehemently, explaining to her that he no longer saw himself as a hero for he'd broken his code.

In this world, Kate's doppelganger was murdered by Bruce's enemies and in response, he'd unleashed vengeance against them, abandoning his code and killing all of those responsible in cold blood. Afterwards he abandoned it completely and slaughtered a great number of his most lethal enemies including the Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, the murderous and brutal serial killer Flamingo, a few common thugs including the one who'd murdered his good friend Lucius Fox, and Luke's father, and so many others.

Soon, he'd really snapped when the Clark Kent/Superman of this world tried to talk him down, leading to a brutal fight between them in which Bruce nearly murdered Clark. At that moment he'd come to his senses, horrified by how far he'd fallen to the point that he'd almost murdered an innocent man, and had quickly ended the fight, demanded that Clark leave him be, and quickly retreated from the scene. He would go on to retire, hanging up the cowl, and not believing that he was worthy of being Batman due to his actions, especially since he'd tried to murder someone who was once a friend, and was a recluse ever since.

He explained all of this to Kate with shame, and then finished with a heavy sigh. Kate listened to everything he had to say, nodded her head, and then moved closer towards him and addressed him.

"Listen Bruce, I understand what's happened to you, believe me I do. And I also understand why you went down this dark path and feel that you're irredeemable. But nothing is further from the truth. But I do not hold any of it against you despite what you've done. You may have abandoned your principles but it was only out of grief because of my doppelganger's murder and I can't blame you for avenging me, or her. And I can't really judge you for killing off all of those other villains since they were irredeemable monsters and I most certainly don't begrudge you for avenging Lucius. He was good man who also died in my world and under the same circumstances.

"When my doppelganger was murdered, it clearly broke something inside of you and you reacted the way anyone else would. I have a father, whom I love deeply and admire, along with an ex-girlfriend who's still the love of my life and if either one of them were hurt or murdered, I honestly don't know what I would do if I got my hands on the bast**** responsible. You lost someone very close to you, and once more I don't blame you for the path you chose because of it."

Kate paused for a moment, and then knelt before him and clasped her hand in his while staring deep into his eyes as she continued with strong emotion in her voice.

"However, it doesn't change you who are at heart and while you are not my Bruce, you are still Bruce Wayne and I will care deeply about your wellbeing on any Earth. You are a good man, a hero, and after no doubt having gone through so much in your life yet overcoming it, you are a true symbol of hero. And you might not be the symbol Gotham needs, but you are the one it deserves on any Earth. And while I don't condone you trying to murder Clark, the fact that you stopped yourself and repented shows that the Bruce I know is still inside of you.

"You can't just give up Bruce. The time of self-punishment is over and it's time for you to embrace every part of the man you are, the man your parents knew you'd become. You are one of the best men I've ever known, I admire you so much and really look up to you, and that's why I decided to take up your mantle in my world, even though I was very disrespectful and arrogant towards your memory at first in regards to how I went about it but have repented of it sense and now understand the error of my ways.

"And now it's time for you to rise up once more and become the Dark Knight once more. You are the Paragon Of Courage and your city, this world, and the entire multiverse needs you. Please Bruce. Please I'm begging you. Be the Dark Knight who rose up once more and became the hero this city and this world remembered. Please rise up again oh Paragon Of Courage", she implored him with all of the love, feelings, and energy she could muster, her eyes glistening with tears as she clasped his hand tighter.

Bruce looked down, starting to cry himself, as he took in and contemplated on the words of his cousin's doppelganger. For so long he'd hated himself for the things he'd done and the dark choices he'd made. He'd even felt ashamed to look at himself in the mirror and had felt that if his parents, or Alfred, or even Lucius were here they would not even want to look at him. He wasn't certain if he could be the man Kate wanted him to be. As he thought about everything, he suddenly remembered what Alfred had told him once, that even if you fall, physically or metaphorically, all you need to do is get back up.

And he also knew that while he could not change the past, and especially after what he'd attempted to do to Clark, he could create a different future and if not only his city but also his universe and the rest of the multiverse was in danger, then he knew what he needed to do. While the answer to his cousin's pleas was clear, he was still uncertain.

"I don't know if I can Kate. I know what I should do and the choice I should make, and I really want to help you save everyone, but a part of me is still afraid", Bruce admitted to her brokenly. Kate nodded at him in understanding, gazing upon him with pity, and then firmly yet gently clasped his shoulders.

"I understand your fears Bruce, and sometimes I've made mistakes and messed up whenever I go out there to protect our city. Sometimes I'm afraid of going back out there lest I royally screw up once more. But what keeps me going is that while any of us can make mistakes, and this is from a friend of mine revealed that a friend of his said to him, but it's the good we do that will far outweigh the bad. Plus I'm a firm believer in the saying that the only thing to fear is fear itself.

"Therefore I ask you, but are you ready to let go of fear? Are you ready to once more embrace the heroic side of yourself that's still a part of you? If you are then you don't have to worry because I will stand by your side and be there to help you as best I can. You're my cousin in any universe and I will always care about and be there for you, always."

Kate wiped her eyes once she'd finished, and then gave him teasing grin.

"What do you say coz? Ready to take your old suit out for a spin once more?", she then asked him jovially in an attempt to lighten the mood.

While Bruce had still been uncertain, those earlier words of encouragement from Kate finally helped him make his decision, and now he knew what he needed to do.

"You're right. I might not've made the best choices in the past and let my emotions cloud my judgment, but I can definitely make better choices right now", he responded and then with a firm nod and a look full of conviction, he got up, stared ahead determinedly, and added, "And right now, my choice is to become the Dark Knight once more and do all I can to save this city and my world."

As soon as he'd finished saying all of this, Bruce immediately and quite quickly removed his exoskeleton from his body with real efficiency and then stood up straight and tall, flexing his muscles, and leaving a shocked Kate.

"Um Bruce, you're not wearing your exoskeleton anymore", she said to him stunned, after having recovered her voice. Bruce chuckled in response.

"Of course I'm not coz. You actually expect me to fight in this? Besides, I never needed it anyway. It was only to throw people off in order to let them think that I was weak and feeble so that I could get the drop on any would be burglars while also to discourage any of my fellow heroes from trying to get me to help them during my retirement. The perfect disguise don't you think?", Bruce laughed in response and then explained to her, followed by him laughing at her once more during his last few words. Hearing his explanation caused Kate to laugh in understanding.

"You're right Bruce, it definitely is the perfect disguise. Just like your playboy disguise" she replied with a smile. Bruce then went to his bathroom for a quick shave since he also did not really need his beard, and then he and Kate left his study and made their way over to where Kara was waiting, who was also very surprised by his lack of either his expo skeleton suit or his beard, her eyes wide, until Bruce and Kate explained it to her, causing her to nod in understanding while laughing slightly.

Bruce, Kate, and Kara then made their way out of the mansion and off to the upcoming battle that no doubt awaited them, Bruce Wayne fully ready to embrace his role as the Paragon Of Courage.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N And that was part 2, and part 3 will be the final part and explores the complaint regarding the ****_"Kingdom Come"_**** Superman being erased. **

**The Flamingo is a brutal villain from the now canceled FOX series entitled, ****_"Gotham"_****, a Batman prequel but unrelated to Kevin Conroy's Batman. And the lines about Bruce being the hero Gotham deserves instead of what it needs is from ****_"The Dark Knight" _****trilogy, and I added it for fun.**

**Kate was also referring to Barry and Oliver in regards to Oliver's words to Barry that the good he did would outweigh the bad.**

**And now the final chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Crisis" _****or the DC TV franchise.**

_Crisis On Infinite Earths Hour 3_

_Earth-_1: Waverider_ of Earth-74_

All 9 Paragons had been gathered together on this version of the Waverider, including Oliver Queen, the Paragon of Steadfastness, and Lex Luthor of the now destroyed Earth 38, who was the Paragon of intelligence. They, along with the others aboard, discussed the current status of the Crisis and so far, nearly the entire multiverse had been destroyed and the only Earths remaining so far were Earth-89 (_"Batman" 1989"_), Earth-66 (_"Batman and Robin" 1966 & "Wonder Woman" 1975), Earth-95 ("Batman" 1995_), Earth-167 (_"Smallville"_), Earth-96 (_"Kingdom Come" _& possibly the _"Superman", "Superman Returns", & "Supergirl: 1984" _universe) Earth-90 (_"The Flash" 1990s _Let's assume the Monitor restored it after he slowed it to be mostly destroyed last year), Earth-N52 (apparently a universe that resembles the _"New 52" _comics), and Earth-1.

As they discussed their next moves, Lyla, also known as Harbinger, assistant to the Monitor, and wife of John Diggle, returned but the other heroes and their loved ones realized that something was wrong. They were correct when "Lyla" turned out to be the Anti-Monitor himself, possessing her body.

Following the reveal, he taunted the heroes for their failure, and while acknowledging that the defense towers protecting the surviving Earths listed above prevented him from destroying them since they were better reinforced than the Earth 38 tower, he still had destroyed enough of the multiverse for now, except for Earth 1, and would somehow find a way to destroy the other remaining Earths someday.

He then unleashed his wrath upon the heroes aboard the _Waverider _who tried to challenge him and threw them across the ship like rag dolls and pummeled some of them, using his tremendous powers against them both times. After defeating them soundly and almost brutally, he engaged in a fight with his brother the Monitor, and neither brother refused to give in but due the Anti-Monitor's growing power, he was able to defeat then murder his brother. And now, virtually unstoppable, he unleashed his next wave of anti-matter and began destroying Earth 1 and its entire universe while the heroes were unable to stop them.

Seeing the danger and now knowing what he had to do since the survival of the Paragons was of the utmost importance, he teleported Oliver, Barry, Kara, J'onn, Sara, Bruce, Clark of Earth-96, Ryan Choi, and Lex to the Vanishing Point, a realm outside of time and space and far from the Anti-Monitor's reach, before perishing himself.

Right before he was transported, Bruce ran towards Kate and tried to grab ahold of her, not wanting to lose her again, but he was too late and she was also swept away in the anti-matter wave.

Following their arrival, the heroes look around at the landscape before them.

"What just happened?" Bruce wondered, trying to figure things out.

"Where are we?", Kara demanded to know, really wanting some answers.

"This is the Vanishing Point", answered by way of an explanation while taking in their surroundings.

"What does that mean?!", Bruce demanded, wanting to know what the heck was going on here while the others were in agreement with his sentiments.

"It's a point outside of time and space", Sara explained as she walked around and stared at everything before her.

"What happened to the _Waverider_, and the others?", J'onn asked, worried about the fate of their friends and loved ones.

"The Anti-Monitor. He used Harbinger to attack us. Pariah must have sent us here knowing, that the Anti-Monitor couldn't follow" Clark explained, and then reasoned while around like Sara was and taking everything in stride.

"Well we have to go back, we have to go back right now", Barry said desperately while looking for a way to leave this place, his emotions all over the place over the fate of his loved ones. Oliver however held him back him back.

"Barry we can't. They're gone. All of those we love are gone", Oliver said to him with finality yet great sadness. "What matters right now is stopping the Anti-Monitor and reversing what he's done, somehow. It may not look like we can but I promise that all of us, working together, will find a way."

Hearing the words of his friend and pseudo big brother, Barry calmed down and trusted his words. And following this he, Oliver, and everyone else, including Clark who stood on top of a platform with the other heroes surrounding him, took a moment of silence to mourn all of those they lost. After a while, Lex Luthor, being the insensitive member of the group, spoke up.

"So, what do we do now?", he asked everyone with his usual charm that annoyed them but knowing that he'd asked a very good question. They were certain however that they would figure everything out and fix everything, no matter what.

**The End, For Now**

**A/N So ladies and gentlemen of the jury, what did you think of my course corrections for you guys problems with ****_"Crisis"_****?**

**I also wrote "For Now" in case I post more in order to correct other problems you might potentially have with how ****_"Crisis" _****concludes next year.**

**The reason I spared the aforementioned Earths was because not everyone here was happy that they were obliterated, feeling that it made the DC franchise pointless, and so those classics stayed. That included the old ****_"Wonder Woman" _****series since I learned, according to a comic tie in to this canon, that it's also a part of the multiverse. If anyone wants me to spare the ****_"Birds Of Prey"_**** universe though, please let me know.**

**I let ****_"Black Lighting"_****, ****_"Lucifer"_****, ****_"Stargirl"_****, and ****_"Titans" _****fall because I have it on good authority that their universes, along with Earth-1 and Earth-38, will either be restored or merged in the end.**

**Finally, for those who might dislike this fic and enjoyed ****_"Crisis" _****as it was, so did I and I understand you guys. But the feelings of those who'd didn't enjoy what they saw in canon matter just as much and so this story is for them.**


End file.
